A Letter From Yoska Frescka
by Kami2015
Summary: Just a short letter from the main character of Gypsy Magic, Yoska Frescka himself! The high flying Roma wizard uses a potion to send a letter to his fans, he seems a bit shy. He's the OC from my fanfiction of Harry Potter. For my current readers consider this my little 5 chapter special. For any new readers I hope you are interested enough to read my fanfiction for yourselves!


Dear Muggle Friends,

Hello my name is Yoska Frescka. I can not tell you how happy it makes me to meet all of you! Between Quidditch practice and helping Professor Snape with his potions I have had little time to personally write to you all. Not to mention all the homework and studying I have to do to keep my grades so high. Hell, I can't even afford an owl. Lucky for me Oliver lent me his owl. He's such a nice guy.

Well by now I'm sure you all have many questions for me, and that's all well and good. But to be honest there is really nothing special about me. I'm just like any other sixteen year old boy. Well except for the whole magic thing. That's pretty amazing by the way. Seems rather odd to write to such a large group of handsome lads and lasses. I will of course try my best.

I was born in a small village outside of Dundee, Scotland. However for most of my childhood I traveled around England with my tribe, the Fresckas. My grandfather had led it from Eastern Europe to British Isles sometime during World War II. The way my father tells it they were chased by Nazis the whole way, but my father is an actor so I always took anything he says with a grain of salt. In fact as far as I can tell my entire family has either been actors, musicians, or fortune tellers for generations. So when someone says I descend from circus people they're not far off!

I'm the oldest in my family. I have one little brother and a baby half sister. Me and my brother are actually just a year apart so we knock heads a lot. I can't even begin to count how many of our scraps started over stupid things like a toy or who would get to ride up front with my father. Of course as a traditional Romani tribe most of my cousins travel with us so it is almost like having a dozen brothers and sisters. I love my family and hope to use my magic to help them out once I graduate.

Well I'm sure all want me to start talking about the big things like Hogwarts. I got my letter at eleven just like everyone else, even if the circumstances weren't ideal at the time. Let's just say that having a wizard in the family did not go over well with my father.

As many of you know I have a reputation of being a straight "O" student. It hasn't been easy though let me tell you. This year in particular has been maddeningly difficult. I'm taking N.E.W.T level courses in Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, History of Magic, and Care of Magical Creatures. My favorite of these has got to be Potions. Professor Snape is a fantastic teacher. He really does know his stuff, you just have to listen. Perhaps some students just do not have the patience to take potions. It is a lot of subtle work and wand waving will only do so much. Maybe it's because I do so much of my magic without a wand but Potion making comes very natural to me. Defense Against the Dark Arts is a lot of fun too, but dueling is a pretty nasty part of it. Apparently my Gypsy Magic is considered "cheating" by my classmates.

Real fast, I hated Divination. That old bat Trelawney found out I was Roma and she went nutty. I mean honestly it was a bit insulting for her to assume that I was a fortune teller. Everyone knows that only Romani women can have an "Inner Eye". My mother may have had it but it sure as hell did not get passed down to me! I can't even predict who's going to win the House Cup!

I hope you all are cheering on Ravenclaw house for the Quidditch Cup this year! Gryffindor keeps going on and on about how their going to take it. Wood is a good kid, but he has got to learn to calm down a bit. I certainly wish them luck but unless they get a new Seeker I can't see it happening anytime soon. The real completion comes from Flint's team. I'll give that guy one thing; he knows how to pick them. Last year was so close! My hand was actually touching the Snitch but one of their Beaters had sent a Bludger at one of my Chasers, breaking her arm. We had to call time out and take care of her. For some reason the Snitch was placed right next to the Slytherin Seeker. Lady luck just doesn't seem to like me much.

Speaking of ladies. Delia. Oliver wants me to find a different girl. He keeps telling me that she's bad news, being in Slytherin and all. I don't know what do you guys think? Sure she called me a mud-blood but I just think it was her friend. I just know I can get her to like me if I try hard enough. She's just so beautiful, who knows maybe I'm just in love with an idea. Sometimes I just get these feelings with people. So give her a chance ok? I know there's good in her.

That's all I got for right now. I wish I could be funnier or more impressive for you guys but like I said I'm not special. Being able to brew a good potion or grab a Snitch doesn't make me feel any different. Oh well I can't let that stop me! I can't wait to hear back from you all!

Keep Smiling,

Yoska Frescka - 6th year Ravenclaw and Quidditch Captain


End file.
